A Holiday of Love
by crimson nova
Summary: complete: Can an illness over the holidays bring Kendrix and Leo closer?
1. Default Chapter

A Holiday of Love

by Crimson Nova

summary:When Kendrix takes ill for Christmas who will take care of her?   

disclaimber: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  

Author's note: this story is a stand alone form my other story, By Heart.  It just struck me and I wanted to write it before the season is over.  

1.

The mall was packed as on Christmas Eve Kendrix and Karone browsed in the many shops in the heart of Terra-Prime.  Since the city had been given it's new name after their landing on Mirinoi it had been easy to blend the last remaining tribes of the once flourishing world in the new cultures and yet keep an even balance with the technology that had brought the earthlings to the world.  Now both alien and natives were dashing around doing last minute holiday shopping.  The Mirinoians not celebrating Christmas or any of the earth celebrations still had their own.  On the day which the earthlings used for their grand holiday the natives celebrated their fall harvest.  True the occasions were rather different they managed to coincide and have a nice season.  

The two ex-pink galaxy rangers were just coming out of a small specialty shop when the sight of the pretty red head caught Kendrix's sight.  

"Maya!"  Kendrix called and then they were all talking a mile a minute.

"I hate you."  Karone said because Maya was five months along and not showing.

"Oh, well, I wish I was showing.  Maybe I'll look like that next month."  Maya said hopefully.

"So how's Kai?"  Kendrix broke in.

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet him in front of HQ in…" She glanced at her earth made watch.  "Two minutes."

"Come on."  Karone said pushing the girls through the crowd. Her driver was there and they were on their way.

"Shopping I see."  Kai greeted his wife with a kiss that made her blush.

"Look who I found."  She said after she pulled herself together.

"Ladies."  He turned to face them.  He hugged Karone over her large belly and couldn't believe the change in the onetime princess of evil.  Love had given her eyes that not even her new powers had.  Working with mike every day Kai knew the changes had also happened to the one time work aholic, not that he hadn't changed after he'd hooked up with his Maya.  As he then hugged the girl that he'd once thought he was in love with he noted that Kendrix looked both tired and a little pale.  He wondered if she was working too hard? He'd take care of that, he'd have a talk with her boss.   

"We were just going to get some lunch."  Maya said turning back to the two other women.

"We'd like it if you came along."  The one time blue ranger said with a smile.

"Well, I don't…"  Kendrix began feeling as if she might be ill if she didn't go home.  The cold she'd been fending off al week and the whole rushing around were making her feel worse with every minute.  

"Come on, we never get to spend time with them."  Karone pulled her arm until she agreed.

***  

"Kelsey    and Ryan came to visit for Thanksgiving."  ."  Karone said then frowned a little as she took a sip off her juice.  "We were away so we didn't get to see them.  Kendrix did."  The blonde added.

"Little Billy came too.  It was really nice."  Kendrix said but she felt a little odd, dizzy and yet her stomach ached.  

"And how's Leo?"  Kai watched her face in concern, was she ill?

"He's thinking of leaving here and going home."  That in itself made Kendrix's head swim.  She couldn't think of him going, not when she loved him.  Not after al that had happened.  Karone said 

The others noticed that Kendrix seemed even more quiet than she'd been initially.

"I heard from Dana."  Karone broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So did I.  I can't believe how well things are going for them."  Maya smiled.

"I…   I don't feel so well."  Going white Kendrix put down her money on the table and as she got t her feet her stomach rolled.

"Kendrix?"  

"I really have to…"  

TBC  

***  

A.A.D. It's my first Christmas story so please let me know what you think.  Is it worth continuing?   


	2. 2

2

That evening Karone frowned as she stood outside her friend's door.  She'd not seen Kendrix since she'd come back from the shopping trip but she'd heard the sounds of retching as she could hear through the vents in the bathrooms.  Not that she'd not known something was wrong when the other woman had fled the cafe.  

After all, in the last few years they'd become like sisters.  

"Ken are you sure you don't need anything?"  Karone asked again through the door trying to let her mental powers reach out to her friend, find her and see if she was truly.  .

***  

"I'm fine."  Kendrix managed although her belly felt like erupting again.  Lordy she was tired of throwing up.  She'd not tell Karone that though, the other girl wouldn't leave if she knew.  Not that she blamed her, she too was a normal care giver, and Kendrix figured it was a little part of the pink powers.  Still Karone was pregnant and Kendrix just wanted to lay down, let her aching muscles rest.  Now if this bug would just let her…  

***  

On the other side of the door Karone frowned.   She knew her friend was sick and she also knew that Kendrix was afraid that she would catch what she had just by letting her in the room.  

Karone wished there was something she could do, but what? She really hadn't had much experience with an earth virus.  She'd spent a great deal of time 

"Nothing?"  Mike asked as he looked up from where he was reading the paper.  

"She's really sick Mike.  I'm really getting worried.  Can people get so sick so fast?"  The pretty blonde came over to sit beside her husband.  

Mike looked at his pretty wife and a moment then put down his paper.  

"It's an earth flu from what you told me and what I figure so yes, it can hit like a bolt from the blue and last either a few hours or a week."  

"But Mike isn't there anything we can do?"  

"I don't think so, she needs rest."  

"Will you talk to her?" She asked even as there was a knock on the door.  

"There's a better idea. That's Leo and if he knows he'll be over there in a breath.'  

"Oh, yeah, perfect." 

***  

"Merry Christmas."  Leo said when Karone opened the door. She and Mike had asked him over.  True they were probably trying to fix him and Kendrix up again but this was something he'd come to think about.  It might be his last year here so he wanted it with family.  

"Merry Christmas."  The Karovian said smiling as she pulled him inside.

"Leo it's good to see you."  Mike said and they led the youngest Corbett male into the den.

"I brought you some gifts."  He said quietly.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."  Karone kissed his cheek.

"Kendrix was hoping to join us but she's been feeling a little under the weather and won't see anyone." Mike said.  

Leo frowned, Kendrix was sick?  Why weren't they with her now?  But then he knew her, she was probably hiding out.  She hated being sick.  

"You know I think I'll go check on dinner." Karone said and the phone rang just then.  Mike answered it and then said that he would be back that it was work. 

Alone in the living room, Leo went to the tree and picked up the box for Kendrix. Knowing that if she wouldn't see Mike or Karone it was because she was probably afraid of making them sick.  He headed down the hall.  From the kitchen Mike and Karone smiled at one another.  Perfect, just perfect.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, there's chapter 2 what do you think?  


	3. Fevers and Friends

 **Chapter 3 Fevers and Friends**

"Go away."  Kendrix's horse voice sounded weak through the door.

"Kendrix its Leo."  He said then added.  "I'm not leaving until you open this door."  Just by the sound of her voice he knew that she was not just saying she was sick to avoid him.  It was nearly five minutes before the door slowly opened.

"What do you want?"  The face that greeted him was unlike any he had ever seen.  She was paler than the moon and she looked like she had lost a dozen pounds.  Her usually shimmering blonde hair was pulled into a dull loose ponytail. She smelled not of sickness but of cleaning fluid.  

"I'm not feeling well."  She mumbled and before he knew what had happened she was running for the bathroom.

Leo didn't even think about it, he was on her heels and even as she reached the toilet he was there, bracing a cool hand against her burning forehead as she began to heave.  

"Here."  Leo said when she was finished.  She took the tissue and in a weaker voice she managed.

"You should leave…  I don't want anyone else to get this." She pushed herself to the sink and began brushing her teeth. 

"It's not like I've never had the flu."  Leo told her easily turning off the tap for her when she was done.  

"But it's the holidays and you shouldn't get sick on them."  

"Neither should you."  He said and before she knew what he was about Leo picked her up and strode from the little bathroom.  

"Leo I can walk."  She managed but with every minute she felt her strength sagging.  Why now?  She'd been doing fine since she'd gotten home, being sick, cleaning and now she was falling apart?  

"Then humor me will you."  He asked dryly as he kicked open the door to Kendrix's bedroom.  

Placing her on the bed Leo deposited her and then began the process of pulling the blankets over the woman he'd loved for years now.  

Ducking into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a trash can.  

"I'll leave this here."  He said laying the can by the side of the bed.

"You really have to go."  She tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

"I'm not leaving until your feeling like a little sparring."  He told her and she gave up with a weary sigh.  The day had just been too long and everything hurt.  

"Leo?"  Her voice sounded sleepy.

"Yeah?"  Thank you."  

"No problem."  He said with a little smile as eh tried to think what to do next.  

***  

That woman was so stubborn, Leo thought as he rummaged in the refrigerator.  The woman was cleaning when she should have been resting.  He knew with out a doubt that Kendrix had been cleaning, because she had missed the bathroom.  

The scientist had refused any help, and it wasn't like he had never been around someone who was sick.  For the last few years he and Mike had lived together and they had taken care of each other.  The time Mike had nearly died had brought them closer than ever before.  From that time they had been nearly inseparable.  

Now, Kendrix didn't want him here?  Well that was just too damn bad.  She needed to be taken care of and he was going to do it.  

Finally he found some orange juice.  When he walked back into the bedroom Kendrix looked about ten years old, her face flushed and it hit him then, she probably had a fever. Setting the juice on the bedside table Leo sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed a hand to her forehead.  He'd thought she had an elevated temperature and now he winced.  She had a whopper of a fever alright.  

Sitting there he thought about the juice he'd brought her and debated if she needed sleep more than liquids but he knew.  Gently he shook her shoulder until her eyes slowly opened.  

"I want you to drink this."  Leo said and when she tried to sit up alarm filled her glazed eyes.  She was so tired she just couldn't move…  

"It's ok," He said softly, and with ease he moved so he could position one of his arms behind her back.  When she was half sitting he then lifted the glass to her lips.  

*** 

Heavens it burned, her throat felt as if it were on fire.  That was odd before he had come she'd not felt like this.  Maybe it was because with someone to help her she could relax.  She didn't know but she just wanted to sleep.  

  ***

As Leo eased the girl back down he felt as if she were a mere child, who might vanish if he didn't stay there with her.   

It was silly, she was already asleep but it was the feeling he got then.  

Getting up he decided that there were a few more things he could do.  First he went into the bathroom, dampened a wash cloth and then brought it back out to Kendrix.  

Taking his seat once more on the side of the bed Leo wiped at her hot skin.  He could remember how it had shown with health that first day in the shuttle port, how her eyes had danced from time to time and how they could go wistful when she saw models.  It had always amazed him how Kendrix, a dead ringer for one of the hottest stars on the colony hadn't known she was beautiful.   

But then Kendrix had never thought of herself as anymore than what she was, a scientist/soldier/power ranger.  It still amazed him she could be so many things and still as sweet and innocent as a freshly fallen snow.  

Sighing he adjusted the covers once more, and then got to his feet, maybe he'd make some soup. , or maybe he should call Kai.  He could so totally not cook.  

*** 

Kai Chen was shifting the bundle of packages he held as he waited for Leo to open the door.  It was Christmas Eve and still the young man was out, delivering food for a sick friend.  He was glad that Leo had t least thought to call him.  He'd had a feeling something was wrong when Kendrix had left the cafe that afternoon.  Still she'd just vanished into the crowd.  

Now though as Leo opened the door and ushered him inside Kai knew Kendrix was really sick, only when she was sick did her quarters usually reak of cleaning fluids.  

"How is she?"  Kai asked shrugging out of his jacket.  

"Resting."  Leo said sighing.  What else could he tell the other man, he really didn't know. 

"That's good."  Kai nodded and silently he headed for her bedroom.  

***  

Leo waited for Kai in the living room.  He had felt really guilty about dragging Kai out of his warm house with Maya but in the time he'd known Kai and Kendrix he'd seen the family like closeness and known that Kai would want to know what was going on.  

***  

Kai stood there, the door closed behind him as he took a moment to look at the figure in the bed.  He'd rarely ever seen Kendrix like this.  She was usually so filled with life, her eyes sparkling.  Now though she looked as pale as when she'd died to save Cassie.  Even so he could see she had a fever, her lips were parched and glancing around he noted the juice glass and small pitcher on the night table. 

"At least he is taking good care of you."  Kai said as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed.  He didn't want to get any closer for Maya's sake but here he stood, looking at his oldest friend.  

"Kendrix?"  He asked softly and there was barely a hitch in her breathing.  He wanted to go to her, to take her hand and be sure she was ok but he couldn't bring a sickness home to Maya and the baby.  

It struck him then that's why Leo was there and not Karone or Mike.  Kendrix wouldn't let them in.  If she knew he was there…  A little smile crossed Kai's face at the image of Kendrix's reaction.  His friend could be a wildcat when she was being protective.  

"No, don't leave me…"  Came the soft cry and he found her glazed unfocused, yet staring at something beside her.  He made a move but though t of the baby.  

"Leo no you can't go…" the cry came just as Leo opened the door and moved to the bed, catching Kendrix's shoulders as she thrashed around violently.  

***  

"Hey, Kendrix, Kendrix, I'm right here."  Leo said as he caught her shoulders.  Gently between his hands.  

"No, now he's gone, he got on the ship and…"  She tried to get free and he knew she was delirious even as he felt the cloth on his shoulder.  He looked back at Kai and the man motioned he'd be out in the living room.  Leo just nodded and taking the cloth he managed to press it to Kendrix's forehead.  

"Leo… Come back, please come back."  She still cried but softer now as his energy lagged.   

"I'm here baby, I'm right here."  

"No, no…"  She cried and heedless of anything else Leo lifted her into his arms and held her close.  

***  

"How is she?"  

"Ok, sleeping again."  

"Good, Listen I put the food in the oven.   It's warming so when you want to eat it's hot."  

"Thanks man."  Leo said running a hand through his hair.  It had hurt, seeing the vibrant girl so weak. 

"Man, she loves you."  Kai said as he shrugged on her coat.  

"She's my friend."  

"Leo, friends don't call for you when their mindless with fever, friends don't risk their jobs to save some guy they don't' even know…"  

As he listened Leo realized something, Kai was right.  When you loved someone you did more than friends, more than anything else.  And she'd done so much, just as he'd done…  As he wished Kai happy holidays and asked the blue clad man to pass it on to his wife Leo realized he was not going anywhere, not now or ever.  

TBC  

***  

*Does happy dance*I finished another chapter with no writers block.  Sorry, I'm just a little happy.  


	4. The break

Chapter 4 the Break

The time crept by at a snails pace as Leo kept his solemn vigil.  As time passed with no change in Kendrix's condition he became increasingly worried.   Mike called to check in on them around six that morning and Leo still didn't have much to report but he was glad to hear from his brother, it made him feel a little better.  

And as Leo fought back his fears he tried to think of how he'd tell her he loved her when she woke.  If he let his worries claim him now he'd go out of his mind.  He'd lost her once and he didn't want to lose her now.  He could still remember it all but he forced himself to remember the best moment from the past.  

Out of the corner of his eye Leo caught sight of the blue sparkling light and watched as it turned to a very familiar form.  Kendrix was really smiling at them, Leo couldn't believe it.  She'd always been beautiful but she'd never been this luminescent.  He took in her soft blonde curls and those glittering brown eyes.  

"I knew you guys would make it here." they all hugged her wildly.  Leo backed up as Kendrix moved to stand by Karone. 

"I want to thank you for everything you've done."  Kendrix said and Karone smiled.  

"'I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  Leo had never really been drawn to Karone; his brother was though so he had been glad they were friends.  

***  

It was almost four in the morning before the fever broke and when it did Leo almost did a happy dance.  Instead he went and filled a glass with water and waited for her to wake up.  

It didn't happen until around noon but when she did she seemed a little better.  He was relieved and after helping her to drink he got up.  

"Why don't I run you a bath?  You'll feel better."  The green eyed young man suggested and with a nod Kendrix watched as he walked from the room and into the bathroom.   

When he returned, Leo asked where her clothes were.

"I can get them."  She said and when she began to get up he looked back at her.  Pinning her with his emerald eyes.

"You stay right there."  He ordered finding what he was looking for and after setting the things in the bathroom he came back to give her a hand.  

While she was in the little bathroom next to her room he set to changing all of the bed sheets Leo wondered why she had such simple things.  There were no sparkly things like Karone kept and very few pictures like Maya now had.  The thing about that was Kendrix didn't seem like the type not to have things laying around.  

His thoughts shifted to her clothes and Leo glanced around, the room was perfectly neat, despite the fact that she had the flu.  Then he had another thought.  

"Kendrix?"  Leo called knocking on the bathroom door.  

"Yeah?"  

"Set your clothes outside the door and I'll take care of them!"  

Within a few minutes the hand dropped them on the ground.  Leo was ready with a small trash bag which he put them in.

***

"Hay Mike!"  Leo said when his brother's door cracked open at a nock.  

"How is she?"  Mike asked meeting him in front of his apartment door.

"Stubborn," Leo rolled his eyes making his older brother smile. Mike knew Kendrix almost as well as his own wife.  After all they'd been friends for over seven years and he'd known his little brother would be just as stubborn.  That's why he'd set up that call for just the right moment.  

"But she'll live, the fever already broke.  I'm going to stay with her. Do you think you could have these washed?"  The younger man asked.

"Sure."  Mike watched him go back into the apartment and hoped that more than just health would come out of this situation for the sake of both of his friends.  

***  

"I'm fine."  She smiled weakly but he could tell she had used up her returning strength.  The little white strain lines about her eyes and nose were a dead give away.  

With out a word Leo helped her back to bed and then he carefully tucked her in.  

"Leo?"  

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you for not listening."  

"Hey, when you love somebody you take care of them don't you?"  

"Yeah, you do."  She murmured as she drifted off.  

Leo sat there a little while just watching Kendrix breathing, her chest rising and falling gently and he knew he'd done the right thing, telling her, even if she didn't feel the same.  If she didn't even know there would never be a chance.  

***  

Leo scrubbed out the bathroom and then took a quick shower himself before heading into the kitchen to make something to eat.  He'd put Kai's offerings in the fridge and so now heated them up.  

He made a quick call to the man in question giving him the good news and then put the chicken soup and ham sandwiches on a trey to take into the bedroom.  Kendrix would no doubt weak for a while yet so they'd make due.  

TBC 

***  

I know it's not the greatest chapter in the world but it's the means to an end.  PLZ don't be too harsh.  


	5. Unspoken

Author's note:  Ok, this chapter's for Rain, I needed to add the romance, but originally this was written as a part of an actual novel I was working on.  I scratched the novel idea which didn't have the romance until the end so now I played around with it and here it is.  Hope you like it.

Chapter 5Unspoken 

Setting the trey on the bedside table Leo glanced at the girl resting peacefully in the bed.  He knew she needed to rest but right now he wanted to see if she could hold down the soup.  She'd need her strength to keep the fever from coming back again.  There was no way he'd let that happen.  That's why he'd stopped in the bathroom for vitamins and some nausea medication.  

Moving to the side of the bed he sat down once more and lifted a ginger hand to test her forehead, half afraid of what he might find.  Yet her skin was not hot, but rather simply warm to the touch.  That was good, he then let his hand linger a moment before sliding from her brow to her cheek.  Her skin was just so soft, like her very heart.  Both were reasons he wanted to take care of her, not only now but forever.  Why had he been so afraid of her feelings?  He knew love, knew it could win, and it would.  He'd have to work at it probably but he could make her fall for him, he new he could. He just knew it.  

***  

As the edges of sleep reseeded the first thing she felt was the warmth on her cheek.  She didn't know exactly what it was but she liked it.  Tilting her head she realized it was a hand and slowly her memories returned.  Then she knew and with out thinking she nuzzled the fingers.   

There was a sigh, was that longing she heard? From Leo?  Why?  Was he worried she'd lapsed back into the fever?  May be, just maybe he wanted…  No, he'd never shown any interest in her, not since that very first day.  No, that wasn't true; there had been that time with Caroline Pickets…  And there time when she'd saved Cassie.  His morphed face had been replaced in her vision by his true face, with the tears… she'd come back…  And when she'd come back…  There were many reasons, then why had she always been so sure he didn't love her like she did him?  Heavens, she had to be delirious, he did not love her.  After all he was leaving Mirinoi for earth soon and…  

"Kendrix, I…"  His voice as soft, as if he didn't want to awake her and so she stayed still then, waiting to see just what would happen now.  

*** 

He'd thought she was coming around for a moment but then she'd not changed a thing but for the way she turned into his hand.  Leo wished she'd down so awake.  In sleep one could do many things unknowingly.  If she'd just do that when she was well and…  Now he tried to think of what he'd say to her when she was better, how he'd convince her to take a chance with him.  

"Kendrix, I…  I um have been meaning to ask you something."  He began closing his eyes; it was so much easier like this, with her unable to say no.  "We've been friends for some time now and well, I um was wondering if you'd like to um go out sometime you know like on a date?"  God, that sounded so lame.  He sounded like he was sixteen again, asking out his first crush.  The thing was this was more important than asking Alicia Cooper to the spring fling.  Yes, it was, he loved Kendrix, loved her so much it was driving him crazy.  Then he tried it again.  

"Kendrix listen I was thinking and would you want to go grab dinner sometime?"  

"Well, only if you stop repeating yourself."  The soft voice replied and he jumped drawing his hand back as if he'd been burned.  

"Kendrix?"  

"Hmm?"  

"You're awake?"  

"Well, I usually don't agree to date someone I love when I'm sleeping."  She said and he found her soft eyes were now open and smiling up at him.  

"You…"  

"I have loved you for sometime now and I didn't think you cared, what with your leaving and…"  

Leo could only stare down at her.  Was she for real?  The thing was he knew she was no longer suffering from the fever, her skin had been cool.  How then could she be saying this?  How could she think he didn't feel the same?  Yet, he knew, his love had been a closely guarded secret, one none but he knew.  

"I'm not going anywhere."  He said taking her hand and meeting his gaze they shared a smile.  

TBC 

***  

Well, what do you think?  


	6. gifts

 Author's note: I'd like to thank all of those of you who have reviewed.  I liked this fic, and so I was really glad you guys liked it. 

Chapter 6 Gifts

    "Leo you can go home now.  I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  Kendrix protested two days later.  He had carried her into the living room not even letting her walk now.  He'd really been great since this whole thing had started but now, when most of her strength was back and she was eating solid food once more she felt really silly.  

"Hey, I'm not taking any chances when I've just found you."  He said sitting her down on the couch.

"We've been friends for years."  She reminded him playing dumb to see what he'd do.  

"Well, after all the times when I nearly lost you…"  He said remembering times as rangers when she'd nearly died and how she had in the end had to die and come back for the rangers.  

"But I came back, Leo, I told you I'd always be with you."  She touched his hand gently." And I'll never really go even if…"  His mouth took hers and her breath caught as she melted into him.  They'd not done more than talk for the last days but now, when she was dressed and feeling almost like now…  

***  

"You know I brought your gift over the other night."  Leo said as he got up from their spot on the couch and went to the little tree in the corner. True it was no longer Christmas but for them it was the next best thing.  Tie were both healthy and together, really together for the first time.  Now as she watched him move with that animal grace that the red ranger had always possessed.  She thought of just what the best gift she'd received was and spoke softly.  

"Leo you didn't have to."  She said and when he just picked a package up she sighed and pointed at the tree.  Heavens he was so stubborn.  Shaking her head she added.  "Yours is under there.  I had been planning to give it too you on Christmas Eve but it didn't work out."  She said and he bent to find it for her.  

When he was sitting beside her again she opened his.  There were two mini packages in the box.

"That one first."  He said pointing to the largest box. Opening it Kendrix found a hardback book.  

"It's my latest.  I had hardback copies for the gang.  All of the ones in stores are paperbacks."  He said and she smiled, she was just so proud of him. He'd gone form a wild one to a power ranger and a responsible young man.  Now though he was also a best selling novelist.  And he was all hers.  Love warmed her as she kissed him passionately.  

Leo knew that to most this holiday would have been considered a total bomb but not him, not with the woman he loved in his arms kissing him.  Then as she pulled back he remembered what he wanted her to see most.  

"Oh, I almost forgot, open it up."  He said after a second.  Doing so she found the inscription.

Kendrix, this book is based on a bunch of our adventures.  The story the sacrifice is yours and has always been.  

"Oh, this is the best."  She whispered tears filling her gentle eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or hug him first but when the tears broke free the matter was taken out f her hands.  

Leo smiled, he knew Kendrix enough to know that whenever she cried like this she was happy.  That was why he didn't' hug her, instead opting to press his lips to hers once more. 

"Now yours."  The blonde smiled and he opened the box.  Immediately she felt that it was not enough.  

Leo stared at the deep red sweater.  He knew what it was for.  The red was his color and the sweater was to keep him warm.  He didn't think about anything but the fact that she was telling him she was proud of him and that he should be too.  

"Come on lets see if it fits you."  When she unwrapped it for him he saw the book.  It was a photo album.  He flipped through it at the newspaper articles and at the photographs stemming back since they had first met.  

Leo looked over at her and there was wonder in his emerald eyes.

"You saved all of this."  He said and she smiled ruefully.

"I know it's no book or anything but their memories."  She said quickly then after a second added.  "And I know you always said that things happen and that we have to go on but I thought this might keep them alive."  Kendrix said with a smile.

"Memories never die."  He said quietly and she smiled.   "You knew that when you destroyed that sword."  She nodded and then they just sat a long minute the only sound coming from the humming of the refrigeration unit in the other room.  

"Now open the rest of your things."  He broke the silence at last and she smiled brilliantly at him.  

When Kendrix opened the rectangular box she found a small gold angel on a chain.  

"Oh, Leo!"  She breathed it was amazing and she thought it was perfect.

"I thought with all of the trouble you get yourself into, you need a guardian angel."  He explained and then taking it from her he fastened it around the slender column of her throat.

She kissed him again and so it was a time later when Leo remembered the other packages under her tree.  

"I forgot that Mike brought these by yesterday."  He said going over to the tree and retrieving the bundle of gifts.  He sat then on the coffee table and handed her one at a time.  

Leo loved the way her face lit up at seeing each gift.

"This ones from Karone and Mike."  Leo said as he handed her the first one.

Dear Kendrix,

You might try going out for a nice dinner.

Mike and Karone

Kendrix opened the box to find a rose colored evening dress and a matching purse and pair of shoes.

"Those two are too much."  She said after telling him what the card had said.

"Here's one from Dana and Carter."  Leo handed it to her. Kendrix read this card aloud.

Dear Kendrix,

We found this in a shop here in Mariner Bay.  I hope you like it.

Love, Dana and Carter

Unwrapping the gift Kendrix found a book of Robert frost's poems. She smiled and opened it to the contents.  It was all of her favorites.

"Ok.  This one is from Ryan and Kelsey."  He said.

Dear Kendrix,

 You never know when you will need to look your best.

Ryan and Kelsey.

Kendrix opened the package to find a large box of make up.  There was also a small box of perfumes.

"Here's one from Damon."  Leo said.

Dear Kendrix,

Here is something for the nights you spend relaxing at home.

Damon

Kendrix found a total collection of her favorite songs.  It just the kind of thing hat the green ranger was known for giving and she smiled.  She did wonderful friends.  

"And this is from Chad." Leo said handing her a box and a card.

Dear Kendrix,

I know things are kind of crazy but they will pan out.

Love, Chad.

Kendrix opened the box to find a baking pan and a series of specialty cook books.  

Next Leo handed her the gift from Wes.

Hey Kendrix,

Knowing Leo he's keeping you on your toes, keep

These on yours.

Love, Wes

Kendrix laughed as she opened the box.  A pair of silky pink slippers lay in the tissue paper.

Finally Leo gave his girlfriend Joel's gift.  The card was store bought with just his and Angela's name signed.  The box she unwrapped contained a scarf and a sweater.

"What about you?  You didn't get to open your gifts."  She said feeling guilty.

"I couldn't wait.  I opened them all the day before I came over."  He said with a mischievous grin.

"Hay what are you doing New Year's eave?"  Kendrix asked looking back at the pile of gifts, her eyes shining.

"Well I might have a date with my girlfriend but I'm not sure.  Why?"  

"Well, what would you say to an evening out with a pretty blonde?"  Kendrix asked slyly snuggling up to him.  

"I think I'm free."  He grinned pulling Kendrix closer and kissing her. 

The End

***  

Yes it was a little late.  I had intended to have this finished by New Years Eve but life kind of got in the way.  What do you think?  Did it suit the holidays?  Was it too sappy?  


End file.
